thèse sur le komuitus caféinus
by Miss Osaki
Summary: Ceci est une courte thèse réalisée par une scientifique anonyme sur le Komuitus Caféinus et ses moeurs et son milieu de vie.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! je ne vais pas faire une longue intro, elle serait plus longue que ce mini-os de rien du tout qui fut créé dans un moment de pur délire de mon cerveau ^^ je précise juste que rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est la débilité profonde qui imprègne chaque ligne :D**

**Bonne lecture^^**

Le Komuitus Cafeinus est une fascinante espèce d'animal terrestre, bipède, caféphile et maniaque. Cette thèse de recherche prend pour objet l'observation d'un spécimen dans son milieu naturel et est menée par une scientifique anonyme qui a peur d'éventuelles représailles de la part du sujet étudié. Nous étudierons en profondeur l'impact de la saison estivale sur le Komuitus, ainsi qu'une éventuelle migration.

Jour 1 :

Contrairement à son habitude, le Komuitus Caféinus s'active. Il semblerait que l'approche de la saison chaude provoque chez ce spécimen la sortie d'hibernation (note : l'hibernation du Komuitus est particulièrement longue, elle dure euh… bah toute l'année en fait). Le sujet étudié montre des signes anormaux d'activité, et, tel un écureuil faisant ses provisions avant l'hiver (note : vérifier une éventuelle ressemblance génétique du Komuitus avec l'écureuil), il amasse une énorme quantité de matériel de plage. Nous posons l'hypothèse d'un départ imminent pour la migration.

Jour 2 :

Le Komuitus se révèle être un animal particulièrement tyrannique. En effet, il exige des autres animaux de son écosystème spécifique qu'ils l'accompagnent dans sa migration. Cependant, cette exigence a rencontré une désapprobation massive, en particulier d'une autre espèce particulièrement dangereuse, le Kandatus Mugenus Pascontentus, qui a opposé un vif refus au Komuitus. Notons que le Lavinus Lapinus et l'Allenus Bouffator se rangeaient quand même du côté du Komuitus.

Face au peu d'enthousiasme de la faune locale, le Komuitus s'est retranché dans son petit nid douillet constitué de papiers urgents qu'il a patiemment accumulé au fil du temps jusqu'à constituer un confortable repaire. Il y est actuellement reclus.

Jour 3 :

Baisse d'activité chez le sujet étudié. Il dort dans son nid et grommèle des phrases incompréhensibles. Le Reeverus Australianis tente une approche réconfortante sous forme de Café, l'offrande rituelle du Komuitus. A cet instant, nous assistons à un magnifique phénomène : la naissance, en direct, d'une idée ! Le spécimen s'agite de nouveau et fait sortir le Reeverus de sa tanière (ainsi que votre humble scientifique anonyme qui était pourtant bien cachée). Des bruits étranges, métalliques, s'élèvent de la tanière.

Jour 3, plus tard dans la journée :

Une tension importante règne dans l'écosystème, et le Komuitus en est visiblement la cause. Les autres animaux longent les murs la queue entre les jambes en faisant profil bas. La tanière du Komuitus reste fermée à tout visiteur, même au Reeverus muni de Café.

Jour 4 :

Après une journée de dur labeur (enfin, on suppose), le Komuitus sort enfin de son repaire, et il a apparemment mué car il est à présent vêtu d'un simple bermuda blanc et de son béret distinctif. Des tuyaux sortent du plafond, et le Reeverus, au nom de la faune locale, entame une fascinante conversation que nous vous reproduisons au mot près :

- Kess' c'est que ça ?

- La plage qui vient à nous, puisque vous n'avez pas voulu sortir de la Congrégation !

Et après ces quelques mots, un torrent de sable se déverse dans chaque couloir de l'écosystème.

- Et la salle d'entrainement a été transformée en piscine pour faire la mer ! ajoute le Komuitus.

Visiblement, la dernière annonce n'agrée pas le Kandatus qui supporte mal que l'on touche à son environnement. Il est à présent en train de courir après le Komuitus, toutes griffes dehors (surtout le Mugen).

Jour 4, plus tard :

Au final, la faune locale a profité d'une plage à domicile pendant 5 heures avant d'obliger le Komuitus à restaurer leur habitat. Le spécimen affiche un sourire béat de satisfaction.

Conclusion de la thèse :

Le Komuitus est un animal véritablement fascinant, qui mérite assurément une attention et une étude approfondie. La semaine prochaine, nous étudierons sa parade amoureuse, ainsi que ses mœurs dans le domaine de la reproduction.


End file.
